I'm Sorry!
"I'm Sorry!" is the sixth episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. This episode continues on from the last episode as Detective Detective brings the Star Blush Girls to a vacation to a cabin by a lake as an apology. Lyrics Detective] I know that you don't trust me and I can see the whole world turns cold for you, when I enter the room. I bring back bad memories. I don't want it to be this way so I apologize. I hope you can read my intentions. I don't mean to be the bad guy. Your teacher he told me you all worked so hard you deserved a break. Then he gave me the keys to his cabin by the lake. Everyone] So let's go! Get away and let go! Wisdom to Self I know that it's hard but we don't pick the cards, baby. If we had it our way we might never know mercy. I know that it's hard but that's why it's worth sayin' I'm sorry. Often are we called to say "I'm so sorry." Humbly does it tend to open wounds. Sorry. Detective Welcome to our destination. Peaceful lake-side vacation. Have fun! This weekend's just for you. We'll bring back good memories. Please, take all of your luggage in and hang out. Enjoy your time. We'll cook some food by the lake then send fireworks into the night sky. We had our fun but now I say good night.~ Then the teacher walked in with a different idol group. *sigh* You gotta be kidding me. Wisdom to Self I know that it's hard but we don't pick the cards, baby. If we had it our way we would never know mercy. I know that it's hard but that's why it's worth sayin' I'm sorry. Often are we called to say I'm sorry. Humbly does it tend to open wounds. I'm sorry. Detective I know "sorry"'s hard but that's what makes us strong, baby, even when we didn't intend to deal damage. Humbly does it tend to open wounds. Teacher] Sorry, I forgot. I guess it slipped my mind you were coming here. and I know it looks bad, to you, but- Please meet my friend. She's a new teacher from another school. She asked me to train her and this is Meteor, her idol group. These girls admire you. They're on your side, Star Blush Girls. I hope you forgive my bad timing. Detective Then I pulled Star Blush aside, and said- Please give the best of your heart. I want you to know I recognize these girls from the idol bombing. They're the ones that gave your alibi. Wisdom to Self I know that it's hard but we don't pick the cards, baby. If we had it our way we might never know mercy. I know that it's hard but that's why it's worth sayin' I'm sorry. Often are we called to say "I'm so sorry." Humbly does it tend to open wounds. I'm sorry! Detective I know that it's hard but we don't pick the cards, baby. If we had it our way we might never know mercy. I know that it's hard but that's why it's worth sayin' I'm sorry. Often are we called to say "I'm so sorry." Humbly does it tend to open wounds. Trivia * This song was released before "A Reason For Suffering" because the art for it had not yet been finished then. External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Criminal Idol Category:Songs